User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Time to Cool Down and Reassess Things
Alright, after seeing what's going on, along with the blogs of Narianos and Sigma portraying their thoughts, I think what is really needed is for me to create another one of my non-repercussion zones. For those of you unfamiliar with what I'm talking about, when I was an Admin and I noticed unspoken conflict occurring on the site, I'd try to set up a blog like this where everybody could discuss their thoughts, opinions, anger, rage, what is making them upset, and so on, using whatever degree of language they want, without being in violation of any rules and being subjected to a ban (hence "non-repercussion"). But I'm not an admin anymore so I don't carry that authority, but I can only hope that the admins do actually give me their blessing as I create this blog. There has been a lot going on here; a lot of bad blood between users and friends that really needs to be reassessed. As I've said over the years, I envision a perfect wiki to be a place where people can freely criticize one another, freely discuss ideas, and be open with one another in both a positive and negative way, without feeling afraid of potential consequences that might follow. This is why I may seem so bipolar (the actual word, not the disorder; don't correct me, I do know Psychology) in my way of behaving toward others. I can appear friendly one second and then I can be a criticizing jackass the next. And yes, this is partially due to the fact that I am innately a jackass, but it is mainly because I don't believe in absolutes. If you're friends with somebody, it doesn't mean being on their side all the time. Sometimes a friend needs to go against their friend, because perhaps they are wrong in your opinion, and you need to step up and tell them, rather than just going along with their nonsense because you're afraid they'll no longer see you as a friend. You have to be willing to be the supportive pal one time and then the disagreeing pissant the next time; it's called being open with somebody. And being open with somebody is the real proof of acknowledging somebody as your friend. We can't operate like this. People start to argue with one another, over issues that are actually important, and then an admin comes along, closes the thread, and the matter never gets mentioned again. And that anger and hate festers inside both individuals before coming out again, and again, and the same thing happens again; rinse and repeat. And this isn't working. Admins, you are not actually dealing with the problems, you are just making it go away. It's not because you're trying to prevent the wiki from delving into chaos, it's because you personally don't want to deal with it. And I understand that. I've been an admin longer than most of the current admins today, on even more sites than most of you, and I know where you are coming from. I do. But you can't keep doing this. These problems don't go away just because you don't want them to be there. You have to actually deal with them. Help those users through the issue they are having, let them duke it out; it's actually healthy for them to do so. And be there to simply serve as a "referee", to keep things from going overboard. With this blog, I want everybody on this site to finally clear the air with one another. Say what is on your mind, what is going on with you, why are you angry, who are you angry with, why are you angry with that person, and so on. Don't hold back at all. And don't hold back names or thoughts just because you're afraid of retaliation, be 100% clear and honest here; it's the only way we'll be able to move on from this point. I'll start with my own concerns and issues. Addressing the Admins mainly. You people are not pulling your own weight here at all. I see complaints everywhere, for specific people, I see violations of the fanon canon and issues others have with the fanon canon, and so on — and nothing is actually happening. I don't care if you spoke to that person in general over the chat, that doesn't do jack shit. It has to be public and open, everybody has to know what's going on and why it's happening and what measures are being taken to fix the situation. You close argumentative threads without ever looking into the reasons why those people are so angry with one another, and then write it off without actually taking action. And as I said, this isn't a solution whatsoever. A problem comes up, you jump on that shit and meditate; you don't just close it and pretend it doesn't exist, that the issue and conflict doesn't exist. Because it DOES exist, whether you like it or not, and you HAVE to deal with it. Admins are mediators of the community, they are the bridge between users in conflict. No, they are NOT just regular users with a couple special buttons, they are leaders of this site. And as a leader, you have to actually take the extra steps to deal with problems rather than trying to make them go away because you're too "stressed" to deal with it or you "can't be bothered with this". If you can't handle the job, hand it off to somebody who can; I'm just about done with this shit. Furthermore, you need to be more willing to be confrontational. I've been more of a jackass on this site than most people I've argued with, and yet, why have I never received any serious reprimands or threats of being blocked due to my behavior? You need to step up! You have to be willing to challenge me! This is utterly ridiculous! This also ties back to the whole not dealing with an issue thing and just hoping it'll disappear on its own. It. Doesn't. Happen. Issues arise due to conflict, and conflict does not disappear magically until it is resolved and closure is achieved. Sigma, why do I consistently think you are ripping off me and Ten? Because honestly, it isn't because I'm out to get you or I hate you so much that I'm doing this just to screw with you or that I have such free time that I'm just doing it for shits n' giggles. No. I think you're actually a decent guy. It's because I honestly and truly believe you are ripping us off. And I do have good reason to think so. You've mimicked so many ideas of ours that I'd have to be stupid to not think, at some point, that you were ripping us off. For God's sake, I don't care if you discussed it with somebody on the chat before I did it, you DID in fact rip off my Kamiusagi with Shinusagi. For God's sakes, even the NAMES are the same format! The literal "God Rabbit" translation was intentionally chosen because the wording was awkward! The same method of creation was also used. How can anybody not view this as an attempt at ripping me off? And then there's the same concept as Ten's Shinseiju. And this was just the more recent stuff, you've been doing this for a very long time. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it really all is just some remarkable coincidence, but I view it as a rip-off. That is my honest opinion without sugarcoating it. Kind of a minor issue but Alpha, you are way too fucking friendly. Like, seriously, it's off-putting. Humans aren't geared to be that friendly unless they have an ulterior motive or they are just that afraid of being viewed negatively. That's why I rarely engage you in conversation. It's creepy as shit and it makes you look fake as fuck, at least in my opinion that is. Anyways, I feel better clearing the air with my issues, so now it's your turns to clear the air with all the issues you all have. Don't hold back. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts